emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2316 (28th January 1998)
Plot Biff and Marlon have spent the night in the back of Alan's Range Rover. Seth finds them and takes them over to Betty's for breakfast. Sarah is still fuming about Biff and Marlon breaking into the cottage as she drops Robert and Andy off at school. They talk about Outhwaite and his wife. Their imaginations have been running wild on how Outhwaite has disposed of her body. Andy wants to go and have a look around, but Robert is scared. Zak is nervous on his wedding day. Lisa goes off to get ready at Betty's. She reminds him that he hasn't got a best man. He goes running off next door to see Ned. Firstly he asks him to tie his bow tie for him and then asks him to be his best man. He is surprised when Ned agrees. Kathy is feeding Biff and Marlon in the tearooms. Betty is telling them off for breaking into Annie's Cottage. Paddy is helping Outhwaite out in his best suit. He makes a thoughtless remark about Outhwaite's wife and Jed gets angry. Betty and Kathy throw Biff and Marlon out of the tearooms, but Kathy does agree to have a word with the Sugdens. Paddy is late for the wedding as he is still at Outhwaite's. The Dingles refuse to let Mandy wait. Tony is at Home Farm ready to give them a talk on Woodside Activity Centre. Kim, Tara and Chris are there. Chris is rude and Kim has to apologise for him. Zak is stunned when Lisa turns up in a full wedding dress. Biff and Marlon are put out when Sarah tells Alan that they broke into his car and spent last night there. Mandy notices that Paddy is still wearing his wellies in the registry office. Zak and Lisa are going through the wedding ceremony when Farmer Matthews bursts in and claims his wedding ring. Lisa is furious to find out that her wedding ring came out of Zak's pig. She starts to cry. Paddy steps in and gives her his grandma's wedding ring. The wedding goes ahead. Kathy tries to mediate between Sarah, Biff and Marlon. She suggests that Sarah lowers the rent to £300 per month and takes a bond from them both. Sarah agrees. Tony has finished his presentation. Chris pretends that he is not impressed so that Tony will not realise that they are really interested. The Dingles arrive home. Zak banishes the rest of the family from the house so that he and his new bride can be alone. Sam catches the bouquet. Andy still wants to break into Outhwaites. Chris has a drink with Zoe. She asks him about Kelly. He claims that Kelly has got a crush on him. Paddy arrives and Zoe asks him about the vets do. Kelly tells Mandy that she has slept with Chris. She plans to tell Chris that he is the father of her baby. Mandy is appalled. Andy and Robert have shinned down a drainpipe to escape the Sugdens. Andy has even got a shovel. Mandy tells Paddy that she cannot come to the vets party because she is worried that she will show him up. He insists. Andy and Robert look around Outhwaites in the dark. They see something that looks like a body wrapped up. Outhwaite shouts at them and they run away. Cast Regular cast *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Andy Hopwood - Kelvin Fletcher *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Patrick Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Kathy Glover - Malandra Burrows *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Kim Tate - Claire King *Anthony Cairns - Edward Peel *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Lady Tara Thornfield - Anna Brecon *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell Guest cast *Jed Outhwaite - Tony Melody *Registrar - Mark Lindley *Farmer - Mike Burns Category:1998 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes